1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coupling assemblies for connecting two members together and more particularly to a releasable coupling assembly having at least one coupling member removably securable in an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coupling assemblies that include male and female coupling members are known in the art. In one common configuration, the individual male and female components of a coupling assembly are each connected to a corresponding apparatus or member, and are then secured together to provide the apparatus in fluid communication with the member. For example, the male portion of the coupling assembly may be attached to a hydraulic pump manifold and the female portion of the coupling assembly may be connected to a hydraulic device, such as a hydraulic cylinder. When the female coupling member is attached to the male coupling member, the hydraulic cylinder is provided in fluid communication with the hydraulic pump.
A convenient feature of coupling assemblies is that they can be made “self-sealing,” meaning they can be disconnected from one another without significant fluid loss from the system. For example, in the above described hydraulic circuit, the female coupling member can be disconnected from the male coupling member without significant loss of hydraulic fluid from the pump or the cylinder. Self-sealing coupling assemblies are typically provided with quickconnect/disconnect features that allow them to be repeatedly connected and disconnected.
As will be appreciated, during the life of a coupling assembly, repeated connection and disconnection of the assembly may cause one or both of the coupling members to become damaged or otherwise inoperable, requiring replacement. Conventional coupling members typically include a threaded portion that is configured to engage an appropriately threaded port in the mating apparatus. This configuration exhibits several limitations. Among other things, manufacture of the threaded portion of the coupling assembly and threaded port of the apparatus generally require the use of more complex or involved machining techniques, which can be costly and/or inefficient to manufacture. Moreover, installation of the coupling member into the port is often tedious, requiring the installer to thread the coupling member into the port and securely tighten the coupling member in place using a wrench. Once installed, the threaded coupling member is secured in a fixed position in the apparatus, unable to rotate or pivot relative to the apparatus. Further, the threaded interface between the coupling member and the port can become corroded, making removal of the coupling member difficult.